hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Australian States
(sorry people this was my first time making a wikia or wiki page) The Australian states, are fanmade characters made by Cheyanne Mayfield (Instagram: alonewithkoalas)(wikia username: aphaussiestates) music.png THESE.png the.png omg.png godh.png They represent the states of Australia - Queensland (the state were i Cheyanne Mayfield lives in): She is quite shy around others but if its a sport's game she gets very challenged, and ready to beat her component (challenger) Her human name is Chey (Cheryl) Kirkland New South Wales: She is quite wild and adventurous like Australia, she barely Is angry and barely swears, but she says idiot though quite oftens, she is one of the fun friends to have in life, She casually teases QLD about how she wins rugby and other sports like state of origin, and teases her about the many people who come to her area a lot! her human name is Stella Kirklans Victoria: She is mature but hardworking but also acts like wy, she says the words, git, wanker, and lots of swear words, she has a coffee addict a lot and a tea addict, she thinks coffee is greater then tea, what makes England usually angry about... she can be a nice friend but she can have a rude blunt attitude! she gets happy when someone treats her like a princess or queen, her human name is Vicky Kirkland 'Australian Capital Territory (Canberra): People don't really know he exists, he is one of the forgotten states because his state is a small little territory no one really knows or goes to, he loves hot coco, and wears a beanie very often, if' you take his beanie off they would be trouble very BIG trouble, he is nice and caring and carefree like New Zealand, he is just normal i suppose, he's human name is Joel-O Kirkland South Australia: she loves sports as heck, she would most likely win you down when its sports like NFL or NRL or something however u spell it, and she is nice and fun loving, and has a annoying voice and her laugh is very irritating and weird, she is classed as the most annoying state in Australia! she has been giving the human name Sasha Kirkland Tasmania: He is the youngest state because he is short like kugel mugel or wy, and he loves sports to death, he would usually win bc if he doesn't he gets a big meltdown, he classes himself as "The Awesome Athletic tassy tasea" he has been given the human name Tasea Kirkland Western Australia: He acts just like Norway, and hes expressionless like japan, he likes yaoi so do the other states, bc there sorta pervy themselves, he loves ducks quite a lot and likes to be lazy and do fishing and that, his human name is Will-Addie Kirkland Northern Territory: Acts like Australia (has the same eyes are rigby from regular show but green) he is obsessed with saying peace and doing the peace sign, his area has more aboriginal population then others, and he is a bit tan the other states because of it, most aboriginals come from there with a population of 29.6 aboriginal people (what I learnt at school) and he is very happy a lot and does get angry when people offend the other states and offend his culture =) thanks for reading, no editing till I ask for permission